


Первый урок

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Some Humor, slice-of-life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Первый урок — это всегда сложно.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Первый урок

Первый день на первой в жизни официальной работе — это всегда сложно. И страшно. Ну, не то чтобы страшно Некомфортно. Особенно если учесть, что пять из семи курсов знали про ту историю у озера. Говнюки. Начнется новая волна сплетен, естественно, как же не укусить у-чи-те-ля. Северусу хотелось зарычать от бессилия.

Он бросил в раковину зубную щетку, сплюнул и, растянув узкие губы, принялся рассматривать свои не слишком белые зубы в зеркале. Зеркало благоразумно молчало.

Рожа, конечно, та еще. Не учительская. Нет в ней надменности (он попробовал изобразить надменность. Не преуспел). Грозно насупив брови, Снейп стал похож на обиженного грача — очень худого и страдающего несварением.

А если вот так? Он выпрямил спину и собрал губы в полосочку (здравствуй, Малфой!), в куриную гузку (профессор Макгонагалл, можно выйти?), оскалился (значица, Хагрид моё фамилие)... Мда, засада.

Пробуя разные выражения лица перед зеркалом («И куда же вы собрались, Ларкин?.. Я вас не отпускаю. И мне все равно, какие доводы вы приведете, не отнимайте время от урока и баллы у факультета... Нет, я не изменю своего решения»), Снейп пропустил завтрак и окончательно убедился в том, что никакие ухищрения не помогут .

До начала урока оставалось несколько минут, и нужно было торопиться — невозможно же опоздать в первый рабочий день на первый урок. Бежать тоже нельзя, еще не хватало, чтоб студенты потом смеялись над его длинными ногами и изображали, как он скачет кузнечиком, приподнимая подол и отставляя мизинчик на манер престарелых нафталиновых тетушек. Пришлось идти максимально быстро, шагая как можно шире и стараясь незаметно расправлять развевающуюся мантию, чтоб не цеплялась за ноги.

До звонка минута. Он успевает. Класс за углом. Где-то тут была трещина в по...

Подвернутая лодыжка выстрелила дикой болью.

Профессор Северус Снейп, скривив губы, с глубоким омерзением обвел блестящими глазами притихших школьников у дверей кабинета и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Все в класс.

Взметнувшиеся полы мантии за его спиной медленно осели на пол.

Школьники сглотнули.


End file.
